Orphens love for cleaos sister
by Emro97
Summary: Well, it about Orphen and the group going to visit a city called Lovmisa, where they run in to Cleaos other sister, who has a bad temper. Will love blossom. I know sucky summary. I don't own Cleao, Majik, Orphen or Leki. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Part one: the reunion

_Once again Cleao, Majik_1_, Leki and Ophen_2_ where traveling to the city called Lovmisa, a city known for their hot springs, shops, hotels and cheap price at the check in for the hotels. When the group got a few miles from the city, Cleao saw someone spread out on the field and started running toward the figure._

It can't be her, could it?_ Cleao thought as she was running with Leki. Orphen and Majik just followed behind Cleao slowly until they saw the dark figure._

"_Sara!" Cleao yelled as she approached the figure (I am the figure so I Am just going to start my Pov.) I looked up with a smile showing my whites teeth shining. Then I stood up and opened my arms for my sister to hug me, behind me was my pink furred, light green eyed wolven named Pinks_3_. I smiled and patted my sister on the head a two boys approached us the one on the left was a blonde with blue eye that reminded me of a kid I used to tutor, Majik, and the one on the right looked more like a teen than a boy he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He reminders me of one of the people I worked with when I was a student of TF_4_, I was the best of the best students there and I worked so hard every day that I graduated when I was 16 and I was even more powerful then all the teachers in the tower of fangs._

"_Nice to see you again little C to le, Cle. Who are your friends?" I asked as I pulled away from our hug._

"_Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to Majik and Orphen." Cleo said with a hurry ruched over to the dark haired boy and the blonde boy._

That must be her 'Friends'_ I thought as I walked over to them._

"_Hi, you two must be Orphen and," then I thought for a minute and said_

"_Wait a minute did you say Majik was here, Cleao." It was more of a command than a question._

"_Oh, yeah you used to tutor Majik in magic back home right." Cleao said as I nodded and sat down crossing my leg together and arms as I called Pinks to sit in my lap._

"_Where I the little blonde anyway?" I asked as I looked around and spotted Majik behind Orphan and I stood up putting Pinks down._

"_Hi Sara." Majik said avoiding giving me eye contact me. I smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. He blushed as usually. I broke up the hug and walked up to Orpen and held out my hand._

"_Hi, Orphen I'm Sara, I am Cleao's older sister." I said but he didn't shake my hand he only gave a small nod._

1 The name of Orphan( a powerful sorcerers) apprentice

2 The name of a powerful student from the Tower Of Fangs(TF)

3 A forest wolf demon sprit that is a live and Leki is also one

4 **Tower of Fangs**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part two: the fight!_

"_So you were Majik's tutor in magic. Hmm. was he a fast or slow learner?" Orphen asked me._

"_Well shouldn't you know you are his Master, or are you just plain stupid to ask me that question?" I told him, his face showed he was irritated by what I told him._

"_Hey, you little brat don't call me stupid, I am older then you." Orphen said as he grabbed my head and gave me a noggin._

"_Orphen, I would not do that if I were you." Cleao said in a whispered and ran behind Majik, who was starting to run far away from me and Orphen._

"_And why the hell not!" Orphen said he was furious. But I stayed calm until Orphen yelled at Cleao, and then I got really upset._

"_Did you just yell at my sister stups, because you made a big mistake. " I said as I twisted out of his grip then I took his arms and slammed him onto the dirty ground._

"_Why you little" He stood up and was ready to cast a spell._

"_So it's you Krylancelo, the all might sorcerer. I thought you were dead. By the way I am the same age as you." I said and threw a shoe at his head, then casted a spell._

"_I sing thee, Inspection of the morning fog!" I said as Orphen froze, Majik open mouthed walked over to me and said,_

"_You beat master!" I just looked at him and smiled._

"_He got me mad, so I had to do a spell." I told him simply._

"_Hey do you think you can unfreeze him, sis." Cleao asked giving me the puppy dog eyes using Leki._

"_NO WAY. He got me mad, but I guess Majik will want his master back." I said and turn around and undid the spell._

"_I...Puff...Going…hum… to…get…you." orphan said as he stumbled towards my direction, he was too weak to reach me so he fell face forward before he reached me._

"_Majik you might want to help Orphen to the hotel, or he will be food for the wolves." By the time I said the word 'wolves' he had Orphen all packed up on his back. As we walked to the beautiful hotel known as _**Famuskal**_. _


End file.
